Auslly
I am just going to go ahead and say it, it is so sad that out of all the pages we made, no one bother to make an Auslly page. Heck, 50% of us have "Auslly" in our usernames! XD Honestly, we all know we are all IN LOVE with Auslly (UM EXCUSE ME NOT ALL -Madi)(Being a minority sucks :/)! Ok now without further adue: (Aruguable) Disney Channels most loved pairing: Auslly :D About Auslly It all started when Austin had acidentally stolen Ally's song "Double Take". Once all drama was put aside they decided to become partner, just music partners, or so they thought. In a matter of episodes their friendship had grown very strong. A prime example being that Ally would rather face her biggest fear and humillate herself to save Austin's career while Austin would rather have his career destroyed than let her suffer. In every episode there were little moments like this such as Austin telling Ally "That guy doesn't know what he's missing, you're awesome." when Dallas, Ally's crush, refused to dance with her at Trish's quincenera; leading to Austin deciding to dance with her instead, Austin defending Ally multiple times, and Ally never failing to write Austin a new hit single. Althought their relationship didn't really start until "Girlfriends & Girl Friends". When Kira, Austins crush, beileves Ally and Austin our in a relationship, Austin tries to prove her wrong. Althought after Ally and Austin go on a practice date Ally starts to realize her feelings for Austin. However, Austin blinded by his infatuation for Kira, dosen't realize this or Ally's strange behavior. But when in Campers and Complications when Ally'sfriend from summer camp comes to town, Austins jelously starts to show. Although Ally dosn't have feelings for Elliot, due to Dez's misinformation, Austin goes crazy. He sabotages Elliot and Ally's "date" by trying to beating Elliot at everything which draws speculation between Kira, Trish, Dez, and Ally. MORE INFO NEEDED, NOT DONE Auslly Gators! <3 *Corey <3 <3 (BEST PAIRING EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BESIDES FOREY.) :D XD *KLA <3 <3 <3 <3 (Umm hello? Have you seen my username? :P) *PERAY!! (THEY ARE ADORABLE :') ) *MELODY (BESTPARING EVAAA THEY ARE SO MEANT TO BE!!!! :D :D <3 ) *Scream (I love them and will love them foreva!!!) *Swiftie (Auslly is epic :D <3) *Hayley (SHIP THEM HARDCORE) * Tegan (THEIR SO CUTE! :3) Moments! <3 There are so many moments, we can't fit them in one page! Too see all moments, see: http://austinally.wikia.com/wiki/Auslly . Credit goes to the Austin & Ally Wiki! :) ''' '''Mix Ups and Mistletoes: *They were alone in Sonic Boom before Trish and Dez walked in. *When they were in Sonic Boom and Austin was putting down a present, Ally smiling at him and was standing under the mistletoe. *When Austin walked over to Ally, she said 'Hey, look. We're under the mistletoe again' and was smiling as if she wanted to kiss Austin. *When They were in Sonic Boom and were standing the mistletoe, Ally looked down whilst blushing and was blushing quite a lot. *Austin looked up at the mistletoe and replied saying 'what do you know' whilst blushing. *They almost kiss 3 times. *They sang a duet together. *At the beginning of the song Austin reached out his hand and helped Ally onto the stage. *During the performance, Austin tried to kiss Ally. *Austin looked disappointed that Ally had moved showing he really wanted to kiss her. *Austin brought Ally a bracelet for Christmas. *Ally said she loves the bracelet and put it on her wrist. *They hugged. *When they were hugging Ally smiled. *Austin pointed out the mistletoe and said 'Hey look. We're under the mistletoe again'. *Ally says 'Well, rules are rules' with a smile, as if she really wanted to kiss Austin. *After Ally said 'Well, rules are rules' Austin blushed. *They started to lean in but Dez got in the way between them. *Each time they got interrupted, they both looked a bit disappointed as if they really wanted to *It seemed throughout the episode that they really tried and wanted to kiss each other. *At the beginning of the song they were sitting on the piano really close. *They were laughing to each other on the piano. *Before they got onto the stage from the piano they looked at each other and smiled. *When Dez put his hand up holding a mistletoe Austin and Ally thought he wanted them to kiss. *Austin was helping Ally with decorating Sonic Boom. *They were alone while they were decorating Sonic Boom. *Austin was following Ally at the performance. *They were wearing red - the Auslly color. *Ally (and Trish and Dez) was helping Austin fixing the dolls. *Ally was happy about the fact Austin is having his own doll. *When Team Austin and Ally was talking about Christmas party they were staring at each other with a smile few times. *When Austin told Ally he didn't buy her anything she said 'What?' and then laughed to her and said 'Kidding' and pulled out a little box. *Austin was smiling when Ally saw her present from him. *When Austin said he want to make the best Christmas ever for kids Ally smiled. *When little girl hugged Austin and Ally smiled. *When Austin blamed yourself for ruining Christmas Ally tried to comfort him saying 'It's not your fault. You didn't know'. *When the four had a group hug Austin and Ally were standing next to each other. *Before the group hug Austin and Ally smiled at each other. *When the little girl blamed Austin for ruining Christmas and he was upset Ally looked at him sadly. *When Ally was about to buy present for Austin he asked 'What are you doing?' and she said 'Uhh.. Not buying you a last minute Christmas present. That's for sure', because she didn't want him to know that she forgot to buy him a present. *When Ally lied about not buying a present Austin smiled to her. *When they were singing 'I love Christmas!' their faces were really close to each other. *Austin gave Dez a look when he insulted Ally's white top. *When Ally was singing the line 'Winter is my favorite time of year because.....' Austin smiled and looked towards the audience and was blushing. *When Team Austin were cutting the doll's hair like at a hairdressers, Austin and Ally were sitting next to each other. Gallery untitled (20).png imagesCA4WHFOR.jpg imagesCADG49R6.jpg imagesCAE9NU2O.jpg imagesCANFUZZB (2).jpg imagesCAS0172H (2).jpg Auslly.png Auslly T&T.png auslly 2.jpg auslly 3.jpg auslly hug.jpg auslly 5.jpg auslly hug 2.jpg auslly 6.jpg auslly 7.jpg auslly 8.jpg Love Auslly.jpg 180px-Austin_&_Ally.jpg 180px-Austin_&_Ally.png Austin&Ally.jpg You Can Come to Me .jpg auslly 9.jpg auslly 10.jpg AusllyInWhite.jpg AusllyPiano.jpg HoldingPianos.jpg A&APoster.jpg B&BS Hug.jpg P&P Pic.jpg Cuteness!.jpg Aw! :3.jpg A&A songwriting.jpg A&A :).jpg Sliding on the Floor.jpg in the rain, auslly.jpg nhhbu.JPG 480px-Ab076062f1cd11e28f9422000ae801d3 7.jpg untitled (6)auslly.png AusllyInWhite.jpg Auslly 7272.jpg Auslly-Love-auslly-32310981-748-1067.jpg two sides auslly.jpg FEEELLLLSSS.jpg Tumblr mo6buuj2di1rwy23xo1 r1 500.png ross-lynch-and-laura-marano-dating.jpg images (2)ohhh.jpg images (7)ahh.jpg images (6)uhhh.jpg untitled (29).png untitled (30)smile.png untitled (31).png Raura dance.gif Tumblr static tumblr mq07w7bkwv1sappi0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mrc6ykvYcQ1rlu7lbo2 500.jpg Tumblr mrc6ykvYcQ1rlu7lbo1 500.jpg tumblr_mfxadgc3Qy1rt53r3o1_500.jpg tumblr_static_raura_3.png Auslly unblocked.jpg Auslly feels.png Raurakissing.png RAURA BABY.png OMG.jpg love you.jpg FS&FS.png BB&B.png FS&FW.png auslly love.png auslly luv.jpg before auslly kiss.jpg auslly huggg.jpg Auslly hugg.jpg Fangirl.png Raurauslly Parallels.jpg ImagesS9LVFZ0K.jpg ImagesNVS18AFM.jpg FEELS.png Tumblr miseuxBIO31re0vaco1 250.gif Auslly4.png 180px-1rtandr6.jpg auslly5.jpg auslly2.png Auslly6.jpg auslly3.png Auslly7.jpg auslly8.png auslly gif.gif Timeless.jpg 1511142 580792831997456 389122061 n.jpg ausllyw.jpg Auslly10.jpg Auslly singing.jpg AUSLLY F.jpg Koijkjcxjwdcnnacjne.jpg Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.jpg Gggggggggggggggggg.jpg 12345.png Be7wXFcCQAAjWW .png 58df358e8c2411e393db0eadff9070d3 8.jpg 0612e9108c2711e38b8e12ae28eca9a4 8.jpg Austinally.jpg Omg auslly.jpg 250px-Ausllyduet3.png 20120712202027!Auslly.png 270px-Auslly_at_prom!.png auslly promo.png Videos Category:Auslly Category:Shippers Category:Love Category:Austin Category:Ally Category:Austin & Ally Category:Love Love Love Category:Love Love Love! Category:SO CUTE YOU JUST WANNA SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM! Category:Awsome Category:Awesomeness Category:Pairings Category:Pairs Category:Romance Category:Gallery Category:Videos Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:SUPER CUTE! Category:Ships Category:Shippings Category:Amazing! Category:Amazing Category:Adorable! Category:Cuteness Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:SO CUTE! Category:SO CUTE Category:Awwwww Category:Awesomesauce Category:Us Category:Users Category:Users! Category:Us! Category:Images Category:Picture Category:Pictures Category:Moments Category:Hugs Category:TV Pairs Category:Pages Category:So AWESOME Category:Da Best Category:Da Best! Category:Random! Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:SO COOL! Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:EPICNESS Category:Stuff Category:SUPER DUPER CUTE! Category:Amazingness Category:DA BOMB Category:The Best Thing Category:The best couple Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Category:THE FEELS!!! Category:Laura Marano Category:Ross Lynch Category:OMG Category:Awwww!